From Future to Past
by Flair wolf25
Summary: Set after the manga ended. The 10 year bazooka malfunctions and sends the daughter of Hura from the future to the past. If Hura's the mother who's the father and will this change the future to the point she's not born.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey mom I found this old picture in the attic." A girl said holding a picture of some kids in middle school.

"Now terra you know you're not supposed to be in the attic." A woman said. The woman turned around and she looked like the girl with the picture but with different hair color. "Oh I remember when this was taken, I just had to have picture taken with your father and our friends."

Terra then looked at the picture more closely and saw that one of the girls did look just like her mother just with short hair. She then looked for her father but didn't find him. Then saw that her mother's younger self was holding on to someone.

"Could that be." Terra thought to herself. "No way."

"Your trying to find your father in picture aren't you." The woman asked.

"I can't find him." Terra said. "I thought you said he was in this photo."

"He is you just can't see him." The woman said. "Now don't you have school soon."

"Oh your right, hey can I keep the photo so that I can find dad in it." Terra said quickly running out the door.

"Fine but when you get home you better tell me who he is." The woman shouted.

"I will." Terra shouted back. "I'll be back after school."

"I hope she's ready to see another side of her father and me." The woman said to herself. "She's in for a surprise when she goes on her journey."

Terra ran down the street as fast as her legs would carry her. As she turned a corner she saw a girl walking the same direction.

"OH hey Kim." Terra yelled.

"Terra you shouldn't run we aren't going to be late to school." Kim replied.

"What but my clock says." Terra said quickly stopping.

"Your mom probable changed the time so that you would leave on time for once." Kim said.

Terra then grow angry and yelled "Mom you can't just change all our clocks so that I go to school on time."

"It's too late to complain now we're almost to the gates anyway." Kim said walking past Terra.

"Fine." Terra said following Kim. "Oh you'll never guess want I found in my house this morning."

Kim looked at Terra asked "What did you find."

Terra then rubbed though her bag and found the photo than showed it to Kim. As Kim looked at the picture she saw a girl that looked like her but with brighter hair.

"Is that my mom." Kim said pointing to one of the girls.

"Yep and this is my mother." Terra said pointing to the other girl holding on to the boy in the middle.

"I guess your mom had a man before your father." Kim said looking at the boy.

"I don't know but my mom said that his in the picture too but I can't see him." Terra said. "Can you tell which one is him."

Kim looked at all the boys in the picture and sighed then said "I can't tell but maybe you'll be able to tell after you look at it for a while."

"I don't know, maybe." Terra said putting the photo back in her bag.

The girls then walked through the gates to their school. As they did they saw a few new faces along with some old friends for theirs. After talking for a while they went to their classrooms. While in class Terra kept looking at the picture wondering which one was the younger vision of her father. Even as class end and lunch started she kept looking at the picture.

"Hey Terra you keep looking at the picture." A male voice said. "Is it that important to you."

Terra looked over to see her friend Gaven. She then looked at the picture and saw that one of the boys looked like Gaven. The boy in the picture just had silver hair instead of black, but they had the same grey eyes.

"Hey Gaven do you know who this is." Terra said showing the picture to Gaven.

"Well of course that's my dad when her was younger." Gaven replied immdelly. "But before you ask I don't know who the other guys are."

"Thanks anyway." Terra said. "It helps that one of the guys is out but one of them is my father but I can't figure out who it is."

"Save it for later lunch is over and we have to head back to class." Gaven said getting up off the ground.

"Your right." Terra said following Gaven back to the classroom. "Still I want to know."

Terra spend the rest of the school day looking at the picture or sleeping in class. As the school day ended Terra wondered if her mother wasn't fooling her with the picture saying her father in it to.

"Terra you really need to pay attention in class more or you're going to fail the test." Kim said walking next to Terra.

"That won't happen." Terra said looking at the sky.

"Hey give that back to me, you brat." A voice yelled. "That's not a toy to play with."

Terra and Kim turned around to see a child caring a toy that looked like a bazooka and a round man chasing him. The kid then slipped and the bazooka went into the air. The bazooka came hulling at Kim and Terra until Terra kick the bazooka into the wall. The toy then started to spark.

"I think you just made it worse Terra." Kim said quickly.

"Oh no get away from it quickly." The man yelled. "I don't know what will happen."

The next moment the bazooka exploded over. As the dust cleared Kim saw that the child was unharmed but Terra was nowhere to be seen. The man ran over to the girl and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine but what about my friend." Kim said quickly grabbing the man by his shirt.

"I don't know most likely she was transported." The man said.

"to where." Kim asked.

"Somewhere in time." The man said back.


	2. Chapter 2

"What." Kim said letting the man go.

"Look I don't know who you are but your friend is now in another time." The man explained.

"Don't worry my child is fine." A voice said calmly. "She's now in the time period of my youth, so my husband will keep her safe."

Kim turned around to see Terra's mother then said "What do you mean."

"It's a long story so why don't you come with me and I'll tell you Kim." Terra's mother said. "Your parents are already at the house."

"Wait you mean that girl was your child." The man said. "The child of the tenth is now going though time, I'm so dead."

"It's good to see you too Lambo, and don't worry we knew this was going to happen." Terra's mother explained.

* * *

The world be gain to spine as Terra was thrown though time. The next moment she was laying on the ground in the middle of the walk way. As she got up she felt her head hurt, she then looked around and didn't see Kim anywhere.

"She must of ran after that man to see what happened to me." Terra said to herself.

Terra then looked at the sky and saw that it was sunset.

"Oh no my mother is going to kill me for missing curfew." Terra said running back home.

When she got to her house she saw that it looked a bit different.

"Did they remodel while I was at school." Terra said trying to open the front door.

When she tried to use her key the locked didn't move. She then knocked on the door hoping her mother was out and her father was home. When the door opened she was surprised by the fact that the one who opened the door was neither her mother or her father, it was a boy that looked familiar to her.

"Do you need something miss?" the boy asked.

"Sorry but this is my house." Terra said.

"I doubt that, my family lived here ever since I was born." The boy explained.

Terra than wondered what was going on, she lived at this house for thirteen years, there was no way someone else could have lived in the same house without her knowing. Just then a baby came from around the corner and Terra somewhat recognized him.

"Reborn is that you." Terra yelled.

Just then another kid came down from the stairs and attacked reborn. Reborn hit the kid with a green hammer, sending him into a wall. The kid then started to cry and brought out a bazooka from inside his hair. Terra then screamed at the sight of it.

"That's the weapon I got hit with before." Terra shouted.

"Oh then that explains everything." The boy said.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll explain everything." The boy suggested.

Terra walked into the house and up to the boy's room. The boy cleared the table, then offered her a drink.

"So what's going on?" Terra asked taking the glass. "Where am I?"

"Not where but When." Reborn corrected.

"You've been sent though time by the ten-year Bazooka Lambo cares." The boy said holding Lambo.

"Wait a minute that's the thunder guardian!" Terra shouted shocked to see a kid with horns.

"Yes, but how do you know his the thunder guardian." The boy said worried.

A question then hit the boy like a rock from the sky.

"Um sorry to ask this but what date did you come from any way?" the boy asked scared.

"Well if I'm remembering correctly the date is march 5th." Terra answered.

"Ok and what about the year." The boy asked even more scared.

"2038, why do you ask." Terra said.

The boy then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why'd you do that." Terra asked coving her ears.

"because you didn't come from when I thought." The boy said quickly. "You came from the future, 34 years in the future."

"The 10-year bazooka must have malfunctioned and sent you here." Reborn explained calmly.

"What!" Terra said scared now.

"The date today is March 5, 2004," Reborn said quickly. "Welcome to the past to before you were even born."

"WHAT!" Terra yelled. "This can't be happening; my parents are going to kill me when I get home."

Terra then thought of her parents and it hit her that she has a picture of them when they were younger, Terra then dug through her bag and found the picture.

"Hey I know that picture." The boy said.

"What?" Terra said confused until she saw that the boy was in the picture.

"Yay I have the same one on my desk over there." The boy said point over to his desk.

Terra then looked at the boy's desk and saw the same photo in a picture frame.

"Truth be told we took another picture like that one but with a lot more of my new friends." The boy explained.

Terra got up and ran out of the house as quickly as she could. As she did she heard the boy call her to come back, but she knew that this might be her only chance to meet her father when he was younger.

"oh wait I forgot to ask who everyone in the picture was." Terra said to herself stopping in her tracks. "Then there the problem of where I'm going to sleep for the next few days."

Terra then saw someone coming closer. When the person came closer enough Terra saw it was a girl that looked a little like her. Their faces resembled each other but the other girl seemed taller and her hair was purple, not dark brown. Terra then realized it was her mother but younger.

"You!" Terra yelled.

"What, do you need something from me." The girl asked.

"Um, I know we just met but I need a place to stay for a while," Terra explained. "I'm going to be transferring to your school in a few days."

"Oh, what about your family." The girls said.

"My family isn't here yet, so until they get here can I stay at your place." Terra asked.

"Sure I don't mind." The girl said grabbing Terra's hand.

"Thanks mo um." Terra said quickly. "What's your name."

"Oh my name is Haru Miura." The girl said pulling Terra along. "What's your."

Terra than thought of what would happen if she gave her real name. she could disrupt the flow of time even more.

"Hey are you ok?" Haru asked.

"Uh yes, you can call me Terra." Terra answered.

Haru then started to stare at Terra, then started to laugh as they walked along.

"IS something wrong with my name?" Terra asked worried.

"Oh no, just that your name is very nice." Haru complemented. "Maybe I'll name my first daughter that too."

Terra then smiled loving how her mother was so cheerful in the past just like she was in her time. When they got to Haru's house, Terra saw that it was her grandparents' house. As they got inside Haru explained to Terra that she could sleep with her in her room since they didn't have a spare bed.

"I have to do some laundry," Haru said opening her bedroom door. "So you can wait in my room for now."

Terra walked into the room and saw that unlike her room it was clean and organized. She took a seat on the bed and looked around a little, when she looked at the dresser she saw two picture frames. One of them had the same picture as the one in her bag. The other one had more people in that Terra somewhat recognized. When Haru came back she saw Terra was looking at one of the pictures.

"That's a picture of me and my friends." Haur said outing a basket down on the floor. "we took that a few years ago, the one with more people was taken a few months ago."

Terra then picked picture with less people and asked "This boy your clinging too, was he your boyfriend."

Haru blushed a little then said "Well when that picture was taken we were just friends, and I have yet to tell him my feelings."

"Is that why you didn't cling to him in the other photo." Terra questioned Haru pointing at the other picture frame.

"Yay I relived that if I keep doing that Tsuna would find in annoying and see me only as a friend," Haru explained. "So I started to claim myself around him and Tsuna started to look my way more."

"I see, that's not a bad idea." Terra complimented.

Terra then looked at Hare surprised and started to shake a little.

Is something wrong Terra?" Haru asked.

Terra placed the picture on the dresser then asked "What is the boy's name again."

"OH you mean the boy that I want to have see me more as a girl," Harusaid blushing. "His names Tsunayosh Sawada, but I call him Tsuna."

Terra then looked at the boy her mother was clinging too in the picture.

"That boy," Terra thought to herself remembering the boy she met before. "Was my father, that's impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

The girls soon went to bed, but Terra couldn't stop thinking about how a boy like that could be the 10th Vongal boss and her father.

"I won't believe he's my father unless he can prove it." Terra thought to herself.

When morning came Terra watched her mother go off to school. when her mother was out of the sight Terra deiced to do some re consonance to see if that boy really was her father. Terra found out that her parents went to the same school she went to in her time, when she got to the school she found a tree to hind in and watched the students enter the building. As she watched saw was some of the people that passed the tree were in the picture she had and in the picture on her mother's dresser. she saw the one she was hoping to see running down the street, he had another boy running next to him with red hair.

"Well this is interesting, the boy is almost late for school." Terra said to herself.

As they ran past Terra moved to another tree so that she could hear what they were saying.

"So it looks like we made it Tsuna." The other boy said.

"Yay, but just barely Enma." Tsuna responded gasping for air.

"Enma, that's Kim's father's name." Terra thought quick. "Doesn't matter I need to see if that boy is my father or not."

Terra watched Tsuna for the day from a distance that she thought was perfect. She saw Tsuna fail at the test in the math class, she saw him do avg, in P.E. when lunch started she saw that he ate lunch on the roof like her with what looked like to be his friends. Terra then noticed that Tsuna looked over in her direction.

"Is everything alright Tenth?" A guy with silver hair asked.

"Oh it's nothing I just thought I heard something," Tsuna answered. "Don't worry about it Gokudera."

Hayto then started to eat more of his bread. As he did Tsuna looked over to the tree again and winked. Terra became straddled at the thought that he knew she was there and watching him.

"Ok maybe he might be my father, but I still want more prof." Terra said to herself.

Once lunch was over they all went back to class, as the school day went on she saw Tsuna saw asleep in class much like she doses, she also saw he didn't do so well in school. When the school day ended Terra watched as Tsuna talk with his friends as they left the school grounds. When they got to Tsuna's house Terra stopped following them and headed back to her mother's house. Terra opened the door to her mother's room and saw two girls inside sitting beside the younger version of her mother.

"Oh Terra let me introduce my friends from school." Haru said seeing Terra.

Terra saw that one of the girls had one earring on. She realized that she must be the mist guardian. When she looked at the other girl she saw her friend Kim but with different hair color.

"This is Kyoko and Chrome." Haru said.

"Hello." Chrome said.

"Nice to meet you, Terra." Kyoko said.

"OH hello Kyoko, Chrome." Terra said quickly.

"I hear you'll be going to our school soon." Kyoko said.

"Yes I will be and I hope you can show me the ropes." Terra said quickly.

"If you have any questions just ask Kyoko, she's the one to reline on." Haru said.

Terra waited a minute then said "I was hoping you all could tell me more about Tsuna."

"Why do you want to know about him?" Haru asked turning a little red.

"Well do you know about the Vongal family." Terra asked in return.

The three girls sighed deeply.

"So your part of the Mafia." Chrome said.

"No, I'm not but, my family is and I heard of the Tenth boss protecting people instead of hurting them." Terra explained.

"Well I'm the mist guardian, so I can tell you somethings." Chrome explained.

"Why do you follow him then?" Terra asked.

"I follow him because his kind to all even his enemy's." Chrome said. "He tries to understand others to see if he can help them gain their own happy life."

"But I don't see how a weak guy like him can be the tenth boss of the Vongal family and be able to hold his own." Terra commented.

"That's how he is at times, but when it really counts," Kyoko said quickly. "His there in a snap defending those that are weak."

"And at first if his not strong enough to protect something he'll become stronger and protect it even more." Haru said.

"You all really trust him." Terra said.

"Yes for we know that he will always save the day in the end and do what's right." They all said in unison.

Terra smiled at how they responded to her the thought "Maybe he can my dad was that kid."

Kyoko looked at the clock of Haru deck then said "Would look at the time, I should get home and make my brother dinner before he orders something bad again."

"Kyoko got up and opened the door.

"Oh hey Kyoko don't forget your picture," Haru said holding out a pink picture frame with a picture of a group of people together. "Tsuna gave me a copy for you so that we all would have a one."

Kyoko took the picture and smiled then said "Thanks this picture is one I will always cherish."

As Kyoko left Chrome was given the same picture as well but in a blue frame instead.

"Thank you." Chrome expressed taking the picture and getting up.

One Chrome was gone and out of the house Terra saw Haru staring at the picture she had.

"So you are you sure that he's the one for you?" Terra asked taking a seat on the floor.

"Yes I'm sure his the one I want to be with no matter what," Haru answered. "And I've deiced to confess my feeling to him at the end of the week."

"I see I hope it goes well." Terra said quickly.

Terra got ready for bed and went to sleep while Haru worried if something was wrong, but knew praying wouldn't help at all. So she got into bed as well and fell sleep as she laid her head on her pillow.

"If she's going to confess in a week then I'll use that time to see if that boy is really my father or not." Terra thought as she portended to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came quickly to Terra, she got up and got changed. When she left the house she made extra sure not to wake the younger vision of her mother. she walked to the school and turned in some paperwork to the school as the students were getting to their homerooms.

"It's great to have you at our school Ms. um" the secretary said looking at the papers.

"Atlas, Terra Atlas." Terra said quickly.

"Yes Ms. Atlas, well here's your class schedule and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." The Secretary said as Terra left the office.

Terra walked to the classroom with the same number as the paper.

"Guess this is my home room." Terra thought to herself.

Terra took a big deep breath and was about to open the door when she was stopped by a voice coming down the hallway.

"Are you the new student." A semi deep voice said.

Terra turned her head down the hall to see a man wearing a somewhat nice suit. As the man got closer to her she hoped that the man wasn't some she knew but younger.

"Yes I am." Terra answered once the man was in front of her.

"Well it's good to have you here," The man said. "I'm your teacher and if it's not too much trouble could have wait out here till I call you so that you can have a proper introduction."

"Ok." Terra agreed.

The teacher then walked into the classroom and she heard him tell the students to quiet down. He then called her into the class, she opened the door and walked into the room then wrote her name on to the chalk board.

"Hello everyone my name is Terra Atlas," Terra said turning around to face the rest of the class. "I do hope we can all get along and become great friends."

Terra looked around the classroom and was glad to see that no one in the class was in the photo she had of her parents when they were younger.

"Alright does anyone have a question for Ms. Atlas?" the teacher asked.

The classroom filled with some many voices asking question you think a bomb had gone off.

"Do you like?" Sports a boy shouted.

"Of course, I'm a big fan of soccer." Terra answered then smiled.

"What's your favorite color?" Another boy asked.

"Orange." Terra responded.

"Do you have any pets." A girls asked.

"I wish I did but if I could have a pet it would be a dog." Terra said back.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOGHT OF ALL YOUR YELLING OUT QUEASTIONS." The teacher shouted.

The class then stopped asking a ton of questions all at once.

"Ok, now that all of you have calmed down," The teacher quickly said. "Ms Atlas why don't you take a seat next to our class president Therese Cloud."

Terra looked and saw a girl with long black hair that looked like it went to her waist, with a white strand of hair in front of her face that covered one of her eyes, the other eye was visible and was the color of the summer grass. Terra walked over to the girl and sat in the empty seat. As class went on Terra tried to think of a way to see if the boy her mother talked about really was her father in her time (The future). When the break started Terra turned to Therese and stared at her while smiling.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Therese asked not looking away from the book she was reading.

"Well I'm new so is there a chance the class president will show me around the school." Terra explained.

Therese Placed her book on her desk and got up then said, "Let's get this over with quickly I wouldn't like to be late for class."

Terra followed Therese out of the classroom and around the building gaining information about curtain things that go on the school. Like how there are two people no one messes with under any circumstance out of fear of being hit or hung upside-down and how there's a guy hitting on every girl he sees.

"Hey do you know a guy by the name of Tsunayosh Sawada?" Terra asked while they walked back to the classroom.

"Why do you want to know about no good Tsuna." Therese questioned.

"Oh when I got lost once in town he was the one that gave me directions to where I was going." Terra answered. "So I was hoping to thank him for that."

Therese looked at Terra then opened the classroom door then said, "If you want to know more about him ask someone else, I think there's a kid with silver hair who calls him boss a lot and then there's another kid that's on the baseball team."

"Thanks for the help." Terra responded taking her seat.

"Whatever." Therese said back putting her attain towards the board.

As class went on Terra wondered how she could see if the boy was the tenth boss that was her father. An idea then came to her that would make her doubts disappear for good.

"I'll make an accident happen were he'll need to protect someone." Terra thought to herself.

Once school was over Terra saw that her mother was waiting at the school gates with her face beat red. Terra then hid behind a tree and watched as her younger mother fiddled with her hair.

"Hey Haru you waiting for someone?" A voice asked loudly.

Terra looked and saw that it was Tsuna without anyone else around him for once. Terra then found a closer tree and snuck over to hear them better.

"I was hoping to ask you something." Haru stuttered still bluching.

When Tsuna stud in front of Haru Terra felt a presence behind her. When she turned her head a little she saw the mist, Rain, Sun, and storm guardians along with Kyoko. Terra sighed knowing that they were going spy on the two love birds. She then returned her gaze to the younger versions of her parents to see what would happen.

"Well I'm here now so what did you want to ask me?" Tsuna asked.

Haru started to shake then stuttered, "I…I…was ho…hoping …we…cou…could…um.

I wanted so much to run up to them and make them kiss each other even if didn't completely believe he was my father. When I turned my head to see how they were doing I saw the storm guardian lighting a stick of dynamite. They then started taking the bombs from him then tied him up to stop him from doing in again. Once they had him tied up they saw that they missed a lit bomb.

"RUN!" Terra yelled.

As they ran in different direction Terra saw Kyoko run in the direction of her parents. Kyoko ran into Tsuna as the bomb went off causing them to fall to the ground. When Tsuna opened his eye he saw Kyoko laying over top of him, as Kyoko opened her own eyes she blushed at her situation.

"You alright?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Yay." Kyoko answered.

As they staried at each other Hura placed a hand over her heart. Terra then felt off for some reason and tried to place her hand on her forehead but stopped when she saw her hand. Terra's hand had become somewhat see through.

"Thus can't be good at all." Terra stated glazing at her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Terra walked into the house to see Haru seating at her kitchen table with an open book but when Terra got closer she saw there were two tickets to the amazement park in it, she also saw that Haru had tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright." Terra asked.

Haru quickly whipped her tears away then said, "yes I'm fine just thinking it's time I give up on something I should have known wouldn't work."

Terra then started to not be able to feel even more of her left arm, Terra pried that Haru wouldn't notice. Haru got up from the table and walked past Terra to the front door to make sure it was locked. Once She was gone Terra looked at her arm and saw everything below the elbow was going see through.

"I need to fix this quickly." Terra stated.

"Fix what quickly?" Haru asked coming back.

"Fix the situation your in." Terra quickly said hiding her arm from Haru.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll give up on Tsuna." Haru sadly said. "He seems to like Kyoko more than he would ever like me."

Terra could feel her arm disappear even more as Haru said that.

"NO, you shouldn't give up that easily just cause one little mix up happened with Kyoko," Terra quickly stated. "You should call him and ask him out to the amusement park like you had planned to the last time."

"I don't know." Haru said softly looking at the phone.

"You can't sell yourself short just because Kyoko's your friend, love is a battle that waits for no man or especially a woman." Terra shouted starting to feel her other arm disappearing.

Haru then walked over to the phone and dialed Tsuna's home number. She then tried to hang up the phone before she heard a voice, but Terra glared at her making her put the phone back to her ear.

"Hello." A voice said over the phone.

Haru waited, hoping Tsuna would just hang the phone thinking it was a prank call, but Terra continued to glare at her.

"Hello Tsuna." Haru final responded.

"Oh, hey Haru I was meaning to call you." Tsuna quickly said.

"What for!" Haru almost screamed.

"Well my mom gave me two tickets for a concert for Flame-wing and I remembered you loved that band," Tsuna explained. "So want to go with me."

Haru remained silent then said, " I would love to go with you."

"OK my mom will drive us there this Saturday." Tsuna responded. "Talk to you later."

Tsuna hung up the phone, Haru waited a moment or two then hung up her phone and smiled like crazy. Terra then started to feel her arm a bit more and saw that Haru was more confident then before.

"SO how'd it go?" Terra asked smirking a little.

Haru turned to look at Terra then sheeked, "I have a date with him this Saturday."

"That's great, now what are you going to wear for it." Terra quickly asked.

"Your right I need something cute to wear or he'll think i don't care about it." Haru said running out of the living room up to her bedroom.

When Terra heard the bedroom boor close Terra looked at her regained left arm.

"Looks like if I do anything that could mess up their relationship I could erase myself right out of adexstintes." Terra thought to herself. "I guess that proves his my father but now here's another question, how do I get home."

"Terra get up here and help me pick out a good out an outfit for my date." Haru shouted.

"Depends where are you going." Terra asked back loudly walking up the stairs.

"A concert by my favorite band Flame-Wing." Haru answered as Terra came into the room.

Terra sighed seeing all the clothes on the floor then said, "Then go for something along the lines of cool instead of cute that way he can also see that got a wild side too."

"Oh your right, but still I a little help," Haru said seeing Terra about to leave the room. "So how about a second opinion.

Terra walked back into the room to see her mother was stilling looking through the close on the floor with a look of worry on her face.

"Ok but first you should find a pair of jeans and not a skirt since you'll be outside, then we can look for a nice shirt and maybe a jacket as well." Terra explained.

Haru throw all her pants onto her bed while putting any skirt she had in a basket or drawer. When she was done with dividing some of her clothes the making of a great date outfit began.


	6. Chapter 6

Terra woke up to Haru running around the house.

"What's wrong," Terra yawned. "Why are you running around.

"Your going to be late school if you don't hurry Terra." Haur shouted running out the door.

Terra then looked at the clock on a table for a bit and saw that class started in half an hour. She then got up an immediately grabbed her bag and put her books inside then changed her clothes and ran out the door. Running down the street she hoped nothing like happened yesterday again. When Terra saw the school she saw that the gates were closing, so picked up the pace a little and barely made it in time before the gates closed.

"You made it by a here Ms. Atlas." A voice said coming close enough to cast a shadow over Terra somewhat.

"I'm not in trouble, right?" Terra asked breathing deeply.

"No," The teacher said. "But that's if you don't get moving to class right now."

Terra then got up and quickly walked to class as to not get a lecture. When she opened the door to her classroom she was told to just take her seat and start taking notes for the test coming up. As class went on Terra kept thinking that something might happen to her parent's relationship the longer she stayed, but had no idea of how to get back home to her time. Once lunch break started Terra used the time to look in on her younger parent's, so she found a hiding spot on top of the stairs close to the spot that her father was eating at on the roof.

"Hey Tsuna you mind if we eat with you." A voice asked loudly.

"Terra and Tsuna looked to see Haru, Kyoko, Enma, Hayato, and Chrome coming closer.

"No problem." Tsuna answered.

Terra then watched as they all sat down near Tsuna and began talking about how things were going so far with the day. Once they were all done eating and left, Terra saw that Tsuna was still on the roof looking over the edge.

"I know your there." Tsuna stated. "So please come down from there."

Terra then jumped down and stud behind Tsuna.

"SO are you going to tell me your name." Tsuna said turning around.

"I would have thought that Haru would have told you about me." Terra said back.

"She did and I believe you're not going to hurt anyone while you're in this time period," Tsuna responded. "But Reborn has his worries and doesn't believe that Terra is your real name."

Terra sighed the said, "Terra is my real first name, but my last name is different and I won't tell you that for I could cease to exist."

"That's understandable," Tsuna said. "If you need anything just ask."

"No problem but I should be fine." Terra said turning around to face the stair case.

"Oh yay by the way I'd let the school know that at some point in time you're going to have to leave without warning." Tsuna suggested.

"Thanks for the advice and I hope your date with Haru goes well." Terra said walking down the stairs.

As she left Tsuna could feel that his face was a little warmer than normal. For the rest of the day Terra could feel someone watching her or to be more precise Reborn himself keeping an eye on her. The rest of the day flew by with nothing of interest happened, but as night came around Terra kept teasing Haru about her date Tomorrow. When morning came Haru was so stressed out that she thought of cancelling the date all together but Terra and Kyoko stooped her immediately.

"You are over reacting Haru." Kyoko said. "Your date will be fine."

A knock then came to the door making Haru go pale as a ghost. As Terra opened the front door to revile Tsuna, Haru grabbed her purse from off the counter.

"Ready to go Haru?" Tsuna asked.

"Ready when ever." Haru answered coming in to view. Tsuna was speechless when he saw what Haru was wearing. Haru had dark blue jeans on with a red tank top, that was cover by a black jacket. Her hair was in a somewhat of a pony tail and she had a pair of boots on that match her jacket.

"I look weird, don't I." Haru sdaid seeing Tsuna stair at her.

"No not at all, you loo amazing." Tsuna answered quickly.

Haru blush at Tsuna's comment about how she looked, they then heard the honk of a car horn. Tsuna grabbed Haru's hand and pulled her towards their ride as Terra and Kyoko waved them away.

"Good luck on your date." Kyoko shouted as the car drove off.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of Haru." Terra said turning around towards the house.

"I am, for she had the courage to go on a date with the boy she loves while I still can even talk to the boy I like one little bit." Kyoko responded walking back into the house after Terra.

"Looks like I might have to change my plans a bit." A voice said from the shadows.


End file.
